


when i decide

by agni_kai



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Breathplay, Domme Suki (Avatar), F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Sub Sokka (Avatar), poor kink safety, sokka is technically crossdressing here but it's very incidental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai
Summary: Day 4:Incest|Breathplay|Leather/LatexThe Kyoshi Warrior initiation trials are more interesting than Sokka had expected."Fun, huh?" he asks, grinning up at her."Absolutely. Fun guaranteed." Suki sweeps her open-fronted robes back from her thighs. "Pinch me when you need to tap out, sweetie. Time for your test."
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950004
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	when i decide

**Author's Note:**

> You probably shouldn't follow Suki's example here. No initiating something as dangerous as breath control without proper negotiations and safety discussions, folks, as hot as it seems.

"You know," Suki had said a few days ago. "You never did finish your Kyoshi training during the war, did you?"  
  
And now here they are, Sokka bruised and aching from being thrown around by his terrifyingly talented girlfriend, complaining about how he's so much better than he was before, it shouldn't be this hard anymore-  
  
"You've been practicing with your sword too much," Suki points out, polishing her fan. "We fight differently. You're having to relearn it."  
  
"Still. Everything _hurts_ , Suki." Sokka doesn't bother lifting his head to look at her. "You're so _mean_ to me."  
  
"And you love it." She flicks him on the nose with her folded fan. "You've got a pretty good grasp on most of the basics, and I'd feel comfortable signing a girl of your level off as ending her novitiate, even if she wasn't a fully-fledged warrior. The last stage of testing won't be painful."  
  
The last stage, Suki tells him the next day, is a test of holding his breath.  
  
"Kyoshi is an island nation - it's an important skill to have."  
  
"You're going to have to work on swimming before you can work on my breath control," Sokka points out. "South Pole. We learnt enough to be able to make it back onto the ice if we fell, but that's it. We never exactly swam for pleasure."  
  
"There are ways to test your breath control that don't involve swimming," Suki says cheerfully. "And it doubles as an initiation ritual for the older new girls. C'mon, get on your back."  
  
"My...back? Like, laying down?"  
  
"Yep!" Suki maneuvers him onto his back, flat out against the tatami, shoving a folded skirt under his head. "Comfortable?"  
  
Sokka squints up at her suspiciously. "Is this going to be, like, waterboarding or something? Because if so, absolutely not. I rescind all claim to the Kyoshi robes. No torture."  
  
"Absolutely no torture," Suki agrees. "Promise. This is going to be _fun_ , Sokka."  
  
"For you or for me?"  
  
"Oh, both of us. Definitely both."  
  
Suki reaches up under her robes and unties her underskirt, leaving her in her lighter green robe and armour. No loincloth. Sokka takes a moment to drink in the view from his position sprawled on the floor, the delicate silvery stretch marks on the inside of her thighs as she stands above him, the soft reddish-brown curls between her legs, the way she's already wet and glistening in the way that always makes him want to press his fingers up into her until she makes those little whines he loves to hear.  
  
"Fun, huh?" he asks, grinning up at her.  
  
"Absolutely. Fun guaranteed." Suki sweeps her open-fronted robes back from her thighs. "Pinch me when you need to tap out, sweetie. Time for your test."  
  
Sokka just has time to widen his eyes before Suki is slipping to her knees and sliding over him, calves clamped to either side of his head and grinding her hips down. He takes a second to savour her scent, warm and musky, the way her juices slip between his lips, before his lungs catch up to him and he's slapping frantically at her thigh above his head. Suki shifts until his head is between her knees, the bulk of her weight resting on her heels instead.  
  
"What now?" she asks, looking _supremely_ unimpressed.  
  
"You didn't give me time to take a breath!"  
  
"Be prepared for the unexpected, Sokka. Really, haven't you learnt _anything_ the last few days?"  
  
"Yes, okay, fine, but what's the point of this test? Obviously I understand _how_ it works, no complaints there, but how does the pass-fail work? Just seeing how long I can hold my breath?"  
  
"You pass class when I decide you do," Suki tells him, patting his cheek. "To begin with, we're just seeing how long you can last. Ready?"  
  
This time, she waits for him to take a breath and nod before shifting forward.  
  
_When I decide you do_. Time to give Suki what she wants.  
  
He starts carefully, the delicate little kitten-licks that she always likes so as not to overwhelm her too quickly, keeping an ear out for how she sighs and relaxes into it before adding in the occasional flick of his tongue down across her folds, at least the best he can when his head is pinned in place. Sokka prides himself on giving excellent head to both men and women, but he usually gets to use his hands unless he's restrained as part of a game. He knows just how to get Suki going when he can crook a finger or two into her as he heightens the suction, but there's no way he can worm a hand under her thighs like this.  
  
He's just about got her grinding into the rhythm before his lungs are screaming for air, and he brings one hand up to bat at her knee before it can get too bad.  
  
"Better," Suki says as she lifts off for a moment, letting him catch his breath, and Sokka notes with some pride that she sounds a little breathless herself. "But still not _that_ long. Let's try again."  
  
She's already warmed up, so Sokka goes straight to working his tongue up into her, switching between spreading her slickness around to focusing on thrusting up, she always loves that- But _always_ normally has Sokka's free hand working at her clit, keeping the pressure going while he focuses his tongue elsewhere, and he doesn't realise that this isn't having quite the same effect until he's already pinching at her thigh to get her to lift, and Suki isn't as breathless this time as she was before.  
  
"Well done on experimenting with technique," she says, far too clinical for someone who was just sitting astride her boyfriend's face. "But keep trying."  
  
A third time, a fourth-  
  
"Come on, Sokka," Suki teases him, trailing a delicate touch over the tent in his Kyoshi robes. "We both know you can do better than that. Spirits, Zuko held his breath for long enough to swim beneath the walls of the North Pole, and you can't even hold your breath for long enough to get me off?"  
  
Now _that_ sounds like a challenge.  
  
"Okay, first of all, if you want Zuko to eat you out you should have brought _him_ to Kyoshi with you, thank you very much. And secondly, that's the real test, is it?"  
  
"Once I can trust that you can do it without running out of air completely, yes. You get to breathe once I cum, and not before. Obviously I stop if you tap out, but- That's the _real_ test. Hold your breath as long as it takes for me to cum." Suki rubs her thumb over where her juices have smeared around his mouth. "Think you're up for it?"  
  
Sokka settles his hands on her thighs, tugging her closer. "Bring it on, baby."  
  
Her raised eyebrow doesn't exactly inspire confidence. "Oh, yeah?"  
  
"I'm done playing around. No more teasing. Get down here, and you have my complete permission to not get off until you've got off." He grins. "Get it? _Get off_ like moving, then _get off_ like-  
  
Suki rolls her eyes. "Idiot," she says fondly. "And I'm not going to asphyxiate you, with or without permission."  
  
"Oh, ye of little faith," Sokka huffs. "No asphyxiation necessary. Now sit on my face."  
  
He really _had_ been holding back before. Honest. He's used to the way Suki usually operates, teasing and slow torture, dragging it out. _Orgasm is a journey, not a goal_ , she'd said, chiding him for being so focused on it when he'd first started learning how to please her, and he'd taken it to heart. Her little noises as he drags her closer to the edge, draws her back, keeps her hovering, are always _so_ good. But now that's not the point, and she's already warmed up, and he gets to go for gold.  
  
Sokka sets his hands above his head on her hips, slipping them up under her robes to feel soft skin, and shifts his grip until he knows he can get the leverage he's looking for, then takes a few deep breaths.  
  
"You getting down here or not?" he asks, challenging, and Suki presses her palms to his chest and rolls her hips down until she's centred square over his face, and Sokka grips tighter and keeps the momentum of her movement going until she's grinding down against him over and over, gravity and her body weight on his side, keeping his tongue working her over until he finds the perfect angle and suction.  
  
_Keep going with a variety_ , she'd told him once, guiding his head in just the way she liked. _Different things, finding what she likes - but to get her right over the edge, find what works and stick with it. It takes the same sensation over and over, and changing just means she has to start over again_.  
  
His lungs are just starting to burn as he gets the perfect angle, hearing the sharp intake of breath above him over the rushing of blood in his ears, and Suki's hands clench in his robes over his chest.  
  
_Stick with it_ , he tells himself, sucking in the tiny fraction of air through his nose that Suki's weight allows, knowing that he's clutching her hips hard enough to bruise. _Stick with it, the same thing, over and over-_  
  
If his eyes were open, not closed and pressed against the underside of Suki's thighs, he knows black spots would be dancing across his vision - as it is, he's fuzzing white around the edges, lungs crying out for air, almost doubling over with the need for it, but above him Suki has gone tense and taut and very very still, like she does when she's frantically chasing a sensation, and he pushes past it the best he can as he flicks his tongue over and over against that precise spot that has Suki just beginning to twitch, her thighs clamping around his head-  
  
Suki sobs out a sudden breath like a cresting wave, doubling over to where she almost lifts off his face, and Sokka grabs her hips and holds her down to work her through it, his burning lungs completely secondary to the way Suki is shaking and making desperate high-pitched noises and clawing at his ribs through his robes until she flops forward, hips lifted completely off his face.  
  
Sokka gulps in greedy breaths of air, no strength to keep his hands on Suki as she sprawls her full weight out on top of him and shivers through the last dregs of her orgasm.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," she says with feeling, squeezing his side as she rubs her hand along his ribs and hip. "You _were_ holding back. I've changed my mind, I absolutely do not want Zuko eating me out instead."  
  
"Gonna tell him you said that," Sokka slurs, tongue feeling mostly numb from the workout he's just put it through, and Suki gasps out a laugh and pats his thigh.  
  
"You do that, sweetie. So _good_. Fuck." She tilts her head to nuzzle against his cock, hard and aching against his robes. "Well done. You passed."  
  
"I better have passed," he grumbles, rolling his head to one side then the other to work out the kinks in his neck. Ha. Kinks. "I almost passed _out_ , how the fuck am I still this hard?"  
  
"You know," Suki says thoughtfully. "I have it on very good authority that having your breath controlled makes your orgasm better and easier, not worse."  
  
"Good authority, huh?"  
  
"Mhm. You could almost call it first-hand knowledge. Maybe you'll find out all our trade secrets once you're a fully-fledged warrior." Suki pushes herself up onto her elbows and looks back over her shoulder at Sokka, and the gleam in her eye should be concerning. Sokka feels a thrill deep in the pit of his stomach. "Now, what do you say to 'you get to breathe once _you_ cum'?"


End file.
